Crimson
by lover teh Ninja
Summary: please Seto listen. i can show you." she stood and held out her hand a butterfly landed gracefully on her index finger, she closed her eyes and put the butterfly in her hands, when she opened them up the butterfly was dead. SxOC, YYxY slight RBxMK 4 now
1. beautiful blood shot crimson

6/26/2009

Disclaimer: i don't and never will (sadly) own Yugioh, or my lovely Seto. . .

Seto: *raises an eyebrow*

Kyrrie: oh hell no. . . honey hold my earrings imma bout to kill this bitch! *hands earrings to a bemused Seto*

K.C.: *backs away slowly* now Kyrrie, look there's no reason we cant share him. . .

Kyrrie: starts beating with a sharpened metal boat paddle*

Seto: O.O

K.C.: X.X

this is my first story, and im sure it sucks, im trying to keep Seto as non OC as possible, but still let him still be his grumpy self. i do own Kyrrie. she is my lovely Marry Sue. . . you know like my girl to chsase after our Seto. . .

SETO'S P.O.V. IN THE ORPHANAGE. . .

beautiful. blood shot. crimson.

i stared into the eyes of a small girl, i only caught a glimpse as her head turned but could clearly see two things, her stunning crimson eyes and her little tears falling form them. i started to chase after her telling my brother to stay right where he was. she ran into the dark woods right behind our orphanage. i went in them often, unlike the other children i wasn't afraid.

"wait. i want to help!" i yelled. she jerked to a stop turning around. i looked into those eyes again; blood shot and swollen from crying. i slowly walked closer to her.

" are you OK? I'm Seto by the way." i said when i reached her. she was shaking and looked down at her feet. i noticed she only wore one small torn sock but no shoes. also she wore a dirty, old looking pink dress. her hair, a deep purple almost black with red and blond tints to it, was messy and wild looking. she had dried mud stuck to her face.

" m. . .my name is Kyrrie." she muttered biting her lip. i smiled reassuringly at her

" are you OK" i asked, _'real smart Seto. . .shes crying how can she be OK?' _just then she started sobbing, and telling me everything about herself.

"i killed my mother" she wailed hysterically. i felt my eyes widening, but placed a hand on her shoulder. i didn't need to say anything, she continued as if she needed to tell someone, anyone.

"i have this _stuff _and its like magic. . ." she said looking to see what i thought, i laughed.

"magic really?" i asked and started to get up. she grabbed my wrist making a gentle whining noise.

"please Seto-kun, listen. i can show you." she stood and held out her hand, a butterfly landed gracefully on her index finger, she closed her eyes and put the butterfly in her hands, when she opened them up the butterfly was dead and gone, it looked like all the life was sucked out of it. but Kyrrie looked a little better. i was baffled, and more than a little freaked.

" that proves nothing. . .you suffocated it. . ." i tried to rationalize.

"i was adopted, from birth. i was born in Egypt. and my mother fond me crying near a tomb. she always called me her little reincarnate, that i was the reincarnation of the nameless Pharaohs sister, and thats where i get my name. its stupid really, but that's what she always called me. . .she got married last year, and we moved to Chicago. . .his name is Mark, he. . .he. . ."

i looked at her softening as she broke down again.

" he made me do things, and she didn't believe me. he touched me, and one day i got fed up with it. and i broke my promise not to never ever use my powers. . .i killed hI'm. i didn't mean to, but he was trying to hurt me, on the inside. . ." her sentence faded off again and i realized what she had meant, i may have only been 10 but i knew what rape was.

" when my mommy came home, she yelled and called me the devil. she sent me to my room, later than night she came in crying and said she knew how to fix what i had done. . .she said i had to wash away my sins. so she drew me a bath and told me to put on my best dress. . ." she glanced down at her pink frilly dress.

" i was so happy, i thought she forgave me. . .she held me under the water, she wouldn't let me come up. . .i saw a flash of white brightness and then she was dead too. . .everyone i love dies. . .so i ran away." she finished and looked at me. i could tell she was terrified, and something inside me told me she was telling the truth.

" well your lucky, that may not be the best place ever, but there's a bed and a hot bath as well as some food" i smiled pointing my thumb towards the orfanage. she smiled too, only a little thought.

i noticed she still held the butterfly but now it was fluttering happily, she looked down with a grim heartless smile.

"i didnt now i could bring them back until it was far too late" she whispered through tears, i took her hand and led her into the small run down place i called home, for now at least,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYRRIE'S P.O.V.

" Mokie-Chan! MOKABA!?! WHERE ARE YOU?" i yelled. Seto was looking behind the back and i took the front. Mokaba, Seto's little brother was no where to be found. i frowned and yelled louder. suddenly i herd a muffled cry for help. i ran towards the noise.

"Seto, i think i found him" i yelled, Seto's head poped out from behind a tree and ha ran ahead of me. i was right behind him when he ran up to the scene of a bully named Josh holding little Mokie by his shirt collar. i balled my fists,

"you jerks let him go!" i yelled and took a step forward. Seto gave me a look, the look her gave me when he knew i might hurt someone. apparently one year of hanging with Seto had given me an anger issue, and my not so in control _powers _never helped the situation. i sighed and glared daggers at this punk.

" let go of my brother now or i promise i will destroy you." Seto said maliciously. i smiled (yes his charisma challengedness was an early trait!) and rolled my eyes as the pre-thug tossed Mokie down to the ground, he ran to me and hid behind me. i looked back and brushed some dirt off his four head. he glanced nervously towards Seto.

" he'll be ok kiddo, dont worry." i told him and gave him a huge hug. he smiled a little and by this time Seto had come up to us with an evil grin.

" i toke care of the...urm, well" Seto stated while trying to keep Mokaba from looking. i caught a glance of the pathetic kid running off with blood dripping from his nose. i giggled and gave Seto a secret high five.

when we got inside there was a bit of a panic going on. all the other kids were running around cleaning and looking like the president was coming. i garbed Abby, a little blond girl about five. she looked a little frightened, mostly cause i was Seto's best friend and he was, well beastly scary.

' whats going on Abby Scabby?" i asked using her nick name, she flinched and looked down at her knee, there was a big band aid. i smiled she was always falling down and scabbing her self up.

" tomorrow, a really REALLY!!! rich guy will be here tomorrow!" she wailed and ran off. my eyes widened as Seto and i looked long and hard into each others eyes. we both knew what to do, and we both knew no matter what nothing could tear us apart. if one of us were adopted over the other, then that was fine we would still be friends.

Mokaba smiled happily.

"were gonna have a home!" he yelled and bounced off to take a bath and brush his teeth.

i knew then that i could never take a home away from that little boy. i sighed and hugged Seto listlessly. soon after i was in bed asleep, without a bath, or brushing my hair. with out cleaning my small area where my way too hard bed was pushed into the corner of the girls dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SETO'S P.O.V.

Gozoboro Kaiba waited impatiently by a long black limo. i was baffled, he really was rich. Mokaba was so happy. he held my hand and tried to pull me into the car. i shifted and looked harder at around the playground. she wasn't anywhere to be found.

" Wheres Ky-Chan Nii-sama?" Mokie asked and looked around too. i shrugged.

" i dont know, i haven't seen her since she tripped over Mr. Kaiba's brief case." i said shaking my head. she was a mystery. she was never clumsy, it was as if she was trying to. . .i gasped. '_she must have herd he wanted a girl. she must have realized she was the best choice, shes so smart, and her gift. . .' _ i thought. i looked back to the door just in time to see her looking teary eyed towards me. i dropped Mokaba's hand and ran to her. she was the only thing other than my little brother that made it worth it to get up. she threw herself at me and cried. something i hadn't seen her do since meeting her. she clung to me and sobbed as tears moved to my own eyes.

" why? you knew he wanted a girl. why didn't+- you let him take you?" i asked so confused.

" Mokaba" she muttered. i was a little shocked. i pulled away to look at her she wiped her face clean and took on a caring sisterly face.

" i love that kid, and he was so excited. . .i knew you and i would be top pick, i mean everyone's always picking you, but if it weren't for Mokie you woulda gone a long time ago. . .i. . .i knew this was it for you. and i couldn't stop it. you and i can take this kinda life, were older but Mokie is only six. . .he, and you deserve a good home" she said finishing her speech and hugging me again. then just like that she walked away. leaving my life the way she came into it. with those eyes.

beautiful. blood shot. crimson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K.C.: well how did i do?

Kyrrie: horrible!

Seto: *shrugs*

Kyrrie: i demand all you to flame her ruthlessly! *laughs evily*

K.C.: NOOOOOOOOOOOO. . .ill cry...

Seto: now Kyrrie, thats just not nice.

Kyrrie: humph

K.C.: you hang out with Seto too much. . .


	2. with eyes of a killer

**K.C.: well i hope ya'll like this chappy. i worked all night on it. im working on a little more Charater development. and yes, fo all of you concerned, there will be yaoi in this fanfiction, that mean boyxboy. no the main charaters arent, but i really cant see Yami with Anzu. . .and theres really no on else. . .**

**Yami: wait im gay?**

**K.C.: yes!**

**Yugi: YAYAY!**

**Seto: what the fuck?**

**Kyrrie: i know right, she is so f'ed up in the brain. . .**

**K.C.: hey thats not nice, you know i could kill you off, and put sto with someone like. . .i dont know Marik.**

**"Marik & Seto: WHAT!!!!**

**Kyrrie: *gets a shovel***

**Seto: *gets some duct tape*  
**

**Marik: you know i really dont see the problem with is now. . .actually *starts drooling***

**K.C.: *runs off and hides in a closet like a jew*  
**

**Jou: *in a doggie suit* she dont own no Yugioh. . .**

**K.C.: thank you Oblivious_Goddess for the reveiw. and i know its morbib in some places, but its all for a reason. ^_^**

***gives you a cookie for reveiw*  
**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Kyrrie's P.O.V.**

8 years later. . .

_'great. just freaking wonderful,' _ i thought as i slowly walked out of my plane and into a huge over crowded air port. i looked at all the annoying people surrounding me, kids wining and moms looking very stressed out. i sighed and walked to the doors, the sigh there read

_'Welcome to Domino,_

_safest city in Japan'_

in very cheery letters. i rubbed my temples and hailed a cab down outside. i needed to get to my new apartment. i needed even more to get my bed set up, and worse than that i needed a shower.

the cab driver started speaking in Japanese, making me feel lucky i studied how to speak it.

"Miss, where to?" he asked in a husky voice. i smiled half hearted and spoke hoping i sounded right.

" 1984 sixth and twelth avenue, lotus vally apartments. . ." i muttered and zoned out.

i had to admit Domino was a beautiful place. there was no trash laying around like New York, and there didn't seem to be any hobo's. (lol) and im sure it was a perfect place to live. but i missed my home, i missed my friends, and i really didn't want to be here. but at the same time i was so excited i could burst, i had to see him. _him_! i thought. Yami Mouto, the king of games. but not because i was a dueling fanatic, no i was above that. i know i know him. or knew him. what my first mother, Angela, had told me made a lot more sense now that i was older. i had dreams, dreams about being in Egypt, back when it was still ruled by a Pharaoh, a nameless one, but i knew his name, it was Atemu. and he was my brother.

sounds crazy, and that's what i thought for the longest time, but not until last week. _'Stacey. . .'_ i thought sadly, she was in a coma, and it was all my fault.

[flash back]

_" hey Kyrrie, wanna duel me?" Stacey asked looking excited, i rolled my eyes, _

_" you know i hate that stupid game!" i said and continued cleaning my T.V. she started pouting and sat down defeated. _

_" but your sooo good at it." she said and started looking through my pretty much abandoned cards. i looked at her dejectedly, _

_"ok fine, but you owe me, and i never want to hear anything about this dumb game again." i muttered annoyed. she turned the T.V. on MTV, for music, witch they never play anymore, while i grabbed a glass of Dr. Pepper. _

_" Michale Jackson dead today after a cardiac arrest, and in other news King of games Yami Mouto, won the dueling world championship for the second year in a row holding his title." a news man spoke on Fox news, Stacey was about to change the channel when a picture of a tan man appeared on the screen. he was obviously Egyptian, and my breath caught. i grabbed the remote from Stacey and turned up the volume. _

_Yami wore black leather shirt with golden bracelets on each wrist, and right in the middle of his chest on a golden chain was an artifact, a pyramid like puzzle looking thing, '_the puzzle' _ i closed my eyes and thought, and saw myself standing with this Yami on a balcony looking out over the sunsetting over the Nile. he smiled at me and called me sister._

_" wow that guy looks just like you Kyrrie, i mean look at his eyes, and hair" she said in a low voice. she was right, his spiky black purple, with a red tinge and blond bangs, was just like mine, except i kept my hair smoothed down my back, but it still tyred to spike where it was short, and those eyes, a striking crimson, just like mine. . ._

_suddenly i felt something within me stir, i felt a warm dark feeling pass through my fingers, and my fourhead was stinging, i heard Stacey gasp, but ignored it. i could feel her terror, but looked down to my hands where out of nowhere a golden rod, with a rose for its head and the eye of Ra right in the middle was held tightly. _

_" Kyrrie whats wrong, where are we?" she screamed i looked around and realized we weren't in my living room, everything around us was black, and i could hear the roar or what sounded like monsters. suddenly a huge white fox like monster appeared, its tail was black and it was beautiful, the creature sighed and rested its nose on my four head. _

_" KYRRIE! LOOK OUT!" Stacey yelled but stayed back. i looked back at her, _

_"don't worry, i know this guardian" i said with a wise voice, _

_" she is Amaterasu, she is my guardian" i said knowingly. Stacey gulped. Amaterasu opened her blue eyes and stepped back _

_"it is nice to see you again princess, i see your doing well." she said and i nodded. _

_" have your memory's been reawakened, or shall i remind you why your are here." she asked. i looked into her lovely face confussed, _

_" all i know is i nee to see Atemu, i mean Yami. . ." i trailed off Amaterasu nodded and smiled._

_" yes child, your brother is in grave need, and with out you to awaken his memory's he will be lost im afraid." she spoke gravely. _

_"so he is my brother, and i am reincarnated? it is all true. . .and what about my powers, how do i control them?" i asked before she silenced me, i had so many questions i needed answered._

_" and they will all be answered in time princess, as for your powers, it is not my place to say, but im sure a certain priest will be able to help you, trust me child, when you find him you will know, actually i beleive you have met him already. i must go, and so must you. depart now and blessed be." and with that she disappeared. i took Stacey's hand and closed my eyes going on instinct. i could feel a surging warmth from the Rose, my mind filled in, it was called the Rose of truth._

_when i opened my eyes i was in my living room, and Stacey was slumped helplessly in my arms. i shook her with no responce. i panicked. _

_" NO NOT AGAIN!"i screamed as i shook her violently. she wasn't breathing. i was crying, i thought i had my powers under control. i didn't hurt her. i knew i couldn't have. i focused all my energy on waking her up, on filling her with my life. i could feel when she started breathing again. but she still didn't wake up._

_"Stacey! wake up" i yelled shaking her, she was almost lifeless. i grabbed my cell and called 911._

hours after that the doctors said she was in a coma, and who knew when she would wake up. her parents were devastated. i left the hospital knowing it was my fault. and knowing she wouldn't wake up. yes i had given her energy, just enough to make it to the hospital, just enough to get hooked p to those horrible i didn't give her life back, her mind and her soul were was like she was hollow.

i stepped out if the shower and dried my hair, i really needed to get to bed. i had school tomorrow, just because i moved didn't mean i was going to abandon my education. so i slowly slipped into bed and let myself dream. i dreamt about lost summers chasing around Seto, my best friend from childhood, someone i hadn't dreamed about in years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami's P.O.V.

i opened my eyes to Yugi running around like a mad man trying to put on his shoes and jacket at the same time. he buttoned it wrong so i stood and fixed them. he smiled and kissed my nose.

" what would i do without you Yami?" he asked and smiled. i smirked,

" shrivel up and die" i offered and pulled a shirt over my head. then put my pants on. looking in the mirror i fixed my mostly hopeless hair. noting that i looked as good as i would get i followed Yugi out of the room.

once down stairs i grabbed a peice of buttered toast, and grabbed my school bag.

"are we late or something?" i asked Yugi as he continued to run around like crazy. he nodded without saying anything and ran out the door. i rolled my eyes and followed him down the street. Jou was waiting at the end of the block impatiently. Yugi reached him first and started talking in his over animated way. i stayed back and let my thoughts wander.

_'i dont think i'll ever get used to this school concept. . .' _i thought. and true i was doing rather well with subjects like calculus and ancient history, (well duh, hes kinda from that era) but things like science. . .Ugh i just didn't get it. to top that off, the whole place reminded me of a zoo.

we entered the campus and my thoughts hadn't really wavered, except i was beginning to feel very nervous. i knew something was going to happen. i looked up from the side walk just in time to almost bump into Kaiba. he smirked rudely and said,

"watch there your going, _Pharaoh." _he emphasised the last part sarcastically. i smirked as well and looked at him, _'somethings off about him. he looks nervous' _ i thought. and he did, something in his eyes weren't right. they didn't hold there normal snide proudness. he looked on the edge of fidgeting.

"Kaiba, are you ok? you seem. . .uneasy." i asked in a low tone. his smirk fell into a grim line.

" i don't know, i just feel. . .not right" he said just as low. i nodded, so he felt the same.

" something is not normal. but i don't think it is a bad feeling" i whispered looking up at him once more. it was still strange to talk with him like this, to have a civil conversation with non other that the Seto Kaiba himself. but at the same time it just felt normal, it fell into place like this. _'not always though. . .' _i thought letting my focus drift from out worries.

no it wasn't always like this, Seto and i hadn't become friends until after i was granted my own body back. Isis had found a spell to allow me to live my life outside of the puzzle, i had beat Yugi in the end, and as much as i wanted to rest with my family in the afterlife, i knew then that i still belonged here.

**[another flashy]**

_"and now i play Slifer the sky dragon!" i announced triumphantly. Yugi faltered, and i saw the panic rise in his amethyst eyes. i knew then i had won the duel. i was ready to attack when he yelled._

_"Pharaoh no, if you win this you cant go back,you'll be stuck here. . ." he dropped his cards to the stone floor. _

_"its ok Yugi, i can feel i am meant to stay here amongst you. i am still needed." i said with a genuine smile. i could see the little line of tears gently slipping from his flushed cheeks. i ordered Slifer to attack, and watched as Yugi fell to his knees. i walked over to him and crouched down beside him._

_"i failed you Yami, i failed to get you home." he said his little heart broken. i patted his head._

_"the more time i spend here the more i realize this is my home Yugi. i belong here still, and i still have a purpose. the only reason i wanted to go into the afterlife was because i felt that i had no need here, and felt i was not needed. i see now that i am." i told him gently. he looked up with a sparkle in his big innocent eyes. _

_"Oh Yami!" he said and through his arms around me. i hugged him back, something i had never experienced. to feel Yugi in my arms, my real arms. i felt alive, unlike i had when i had lost Yugi to Dart, when i felt as if i was stealing his life, and not living my own. _

_i had known i felt something for my little light, but wasn't able to rationalise it, and to top it all off it was a hopeless wish, i had no body, and i was sure to go back into the puzzle soon. and furthermore, that type of 'relationship' wasn't accepted like it was back in Egypt. i pulled away and smiled._

_" so what happens now?" Anzu asked standing behind Jou. Yugi and i looked st her as the ceiling started to rumble. it looked as if it were seconds from falling. _

_"i say wes need to get outa hur" Jou said panicked, we all silently agreed as we ran up the stairs and into the Egyptian heat. we watched as the sand seemed to collapse in on it self. _

_" how do you suppose we are going to get out of here?" Ryou asked, i looked at him then, and noticed how sad he looked. it hit me then, Bakura. _

_"Ryou, you will have a lot on your hands," i said to him ignoring his first question. he looked at me confused._

_" what do you mean Pharaoh? i mean Yami." he asked in his British ascent. i glanced to the ring and his gaze followed mine. _

_"Bakura had a lot of anger and more resentments, but when he was a child, he was my friend. as hard as that is to believe. he hated my father, for slaughtering his entire village. and in the end, when my father died, he took his anger out on me. but once long ago Bakura was a kind soul, just twisted with guilt for not being able to help his family. i did not banish him for this reason. i simple cleared his mind that had fogged with darkness. now he will be able to see things from a clearer perspective. but he will still probably be an ass." i said touching his shoulder. he looked close to tears._

_"Kura is still alive?" he asked baffled. i nodded. i knew that Ryou and Bakura had become close, once Bakura had stopped being as evil. he had allowed Ryou to be let in, though he would never admit it. _

_"why would you want dat jerk to still be here? i mean come on man, he trapped us in ancient freakin Egypt." Jou muttered dejectedly. _

_" mutt people can change" Kaiba spoke up. it was more than a shock to realize he was still here. i looked towards him to see a huge conflict in his eyes. and i remembered that Soto had been through the same thing. i had also cleared his mind of all his hatred, so he could see the damage he was causing, and though he seemed to still be the same heartless jerk as always, he had changed. _

_he looked back into my eyes without the judgmental fear i always saw behind his icy mask. he looked at peace with something. and while he was still looking into my eyes he strolled over to me and held out his hand. he was offering a eyes widened._

_" friends?" i asked curiously. he frowned but i could see the truth in his eyes as he nodded._

_" friends." he said sounding sour. we all laughed. i thanked his, and suddenly realizing something i dug through my deck, finding the card i was searching for. i held out Devils Sanctuary. he took it and smiled, i mean really smiled. (oh my god! set off the sirens! call the national guard! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!) (AN:lol)._

suddenly i felt the presence of a Millennium Item. it felt like i was being pulled towards it. i looked around the students. i saw Yugi look at me confussed. so he felt it too. even Seto had balled up his fists and took a defencive stance. not only could i feel an Item, but i could feel power. and danger. Yugi walked behind me and Kaiba automatically stood in front of him and next to me.

"what is _that_!" Yugi asked breathless. he was trying to look around just like me. i shook my head. all of the sudden Seto gasped.

"no. . ." he muttered. i looked at him, he was white a a ghost. he took out running, he ran to the sidewalk and started down the street. my eyes widened, _'does he know whats going on?'_ i thougth as i followed him. Yugi must have been behind me, because i herd footsteps running along with mine. Seto turned a corner into an ally way. when i got there he was standing still as a stone. his face was terrified. i followed his gaze to see a man, his face looked like it had imploded, blood was everywhere. his pants were unbuttoned and he held a open switch blade in his lifeless hands. in a corner sobbing was a girl. she must have been around seventeen. she was curled in on herself with her hair covering her face. in her hand was held a golden rose, with three small golden petals, and in the roses center was the eye of Ra. she looked up and i saw her eyes.

completely blood red. she looked fierce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well thats it for Chappy 2, hope you injoyed it! please review! **


	3. Of roses, Yugi's and a litte suprise!

K.C.: Well that was chapter two, im really sorry for the long delay. . .i was too preoccupied with summer job and all. . .

Kyrrie: how could you leave me hanging like that? i could have been killed?!?

K.C.: your point?

Kyrrie: *gasps*

Seto: i don't think i would like that very much. . . *sulks*

K.C.: you'll like what i say you like!!! you belong to me!!!! *laughs maniacally*

*suddenly two huge men dressed in black business suits show up with tazers*

Man one: *talking over the blue tooth ear thingy* yes sir we have the situation under control.

Man two: *both men put on sun glasses and flash the men in black memory thingy. then places a small sticker in the corner of the window saying FCC*

Both men: she does not own Yugioh or any of its characters, the right are owned exclusively by WB Kids. . .( or is it cartoon network now? ah who cares they ruined the show anyways with all the GX crap. . .)

Kyrrie: umm. . .OK, well I'm outta here. enjoy!

K.C.: * gives a cookie to my reviewers!*

Seto's .

I couldn't believe what i was seeing. right before my eyes was the girl i had tried hard to forget 8 whole years ago. not only that but she was cowering in a corner half naked shivering covered in blood. i gulped as i let my eyes trail to the mans body, i knew what i would see. his head, well there wasn't much of one and what was left was splattered all over Kyrrie and the ally walls. he held a switch blade and her ripped shirt in his hands. she sobbed suddenly drawing my attention back to her. i dropped to my knees and reached out to her. she shrunk further into the corner without opening her eyes. i sighed.

"Kyrrie, its me Seto. do you remember me?" i asked as gently as i could manage. she jerked her head up at my voice and my name. her eyes were completely blood red and she looked murderous. slowly her face softened and her eyes returned to there normal crimson color and she looked up into my eyes once, shaking madly before she collapsed into my arms unconscious. i held her tightly and lifted her into my lap. just then i remembered Yami, i turned around to see him staring at her wide eyed. he looked just as fearful and i saw a resemblance in his crimson eyes. then it clicked. she looked just like him, i never thought about it before, in-fact to be honest i haven't thought about her in over five years. I've just had too much going on in my life between Gozoboroh, and raising Mokaba. i remembered the day i met her, the story she told me about her mother. about how she used to tell her that she was the reincarnation of a nameless Pharaohs sister. that she was found near the ancient princesses tomb as a baby. back then it seemed like a fairytale, i only trusted her because i had seen first hand what she could do. i was a child back then and i was naive. i quickly forgot such things after i left the orphanage. but now i was older, and all the more superstitious. i had seen Yami come out of that puzzle with my own two eyes and i knew too well of the dangers of the ancient magics that he possessed.

i looked at her once more and then to Yami again. he was kneeling down next to me.

" who is she? seeing her makes me want to cry." he stated and touched her hand. i nodded having my theory proven. i swallowed the bile rising up my through seeing her this way and said:

"her name is Kyrrie, she was born in Egypt, an American named Angela found her crying by an ancient princesses tomb, she was nearly dead and baking in the sun so Angela took her in and named her after the princess the princess was sister to a nameless pharaoh, that pharaoh is you. Yami meet your little sister." i said with sure conviction, and i saw the recognition in his eyes. he bowed his head. it was then that Yugi decided to make his presence known. he gasped and stepped forward. he was in tear no drought the sight in front him.

" we should get her out of here. it isn't safe to be here." Yami said and stood helping me lift her after i nodded in agreement. Yami took off his school jacket and draped it over her in an attempt to hide her exposed stomach and chest. we decided it was best to take her to my house, seeing how it was closest and safest. on the slow walk there, taking the back roads as to not be seen, Yami said nothing and simply held Yugi's hand trying to calm him, but i could see her wanted to talk, needed to get answers. i was about to ask him what it was he wanted to say when we turned onto the road i lived on. it was the rich side of town, the road consisted of four blacks and only three houses, mine was the biggest and the first on the road.

as soon as we stepped into the house Mr. Chelaine, and old American butler steed forward, he had been my caretaker when Mokaba and i were young, he took one look at the situation and started walking to the closet. he came back with a pillow and blanket just as i laid Kyrrie on the couch. ch didn't even so much as stir at the sudden movement.

i sat down and dropped my head into my hands and herd Yami sit on the chair across the room. after a moment of silence he sighed and i knew he deserved the answers. i looked up to him looking at her sadly.

"where do you want me to start?" i asked. he sighed again and looked into my eyes, he looked so unsure, even scarred for a moment. he placed his hands in his lap and looked down.

"how- i mean where did she come from? how did she end up here? how do you know her when i do not? and what the hell did she do to that man?" he asked rushing through the questions. i sighed and started at the begging.

" Kyrrie, like i said came from Egypt, she was brought to America and raised there by her adoptive mother Angela Rutherford. when she was five Angela married, and he treated Kyrrie like dirt. when Angela wasn't around he would hit her, eventually the hitting turned to touching and the touching turned to rape. Kyrrie was so afraid for hr life that one day she did to him what she did to the man in the ally. you see she has this strange power, and i really cant tell you much about it because i never understood it at all, she sucks the life literally out of things and add it to her self, the extra power doesn't last very long. it really depends on how much she took. well anyways he came into her room one night and attempted to rape her, she was terrified and he said he would kill her, in self defense she used her power, after she promised her mother she would never ever use it again, after she killed her kitten on accident. well she got scarred when he didn't wake up and woke he mother up, when she told her everything that happened Angela didn't believe her, she called Kyrrie a monster and for a whole week left Kyrrie alone without food or water, Kyrrie was close to her last limb when Angela came back and told her she loved her and that it wasn't her fault. then she asked her to go put on her bast dress and fixed her hair. Kyrrie was so happy, she thought that her mother had forgiven her. Angela drew her a bath and told he to get in in her dress, Kyrrie was confused but did as she was told. her mother told her she loved her one me time and then said that she was going to use the water to cleans Kyrrie of the horrible daemon inside her. she tried to drown Kyrrie, and again in self defense Kyrrie accidentally killed her mother." i finished and looked up to see Yami in tears, and Yugi almost sobbing, and i realized that retelling her story had silent tears escaping my own eyes as well. i glanced at her and sighed.

"i have no idea how she got here, or why shes in Japan for that matter, but i guess in your word it would be fate. . . i met her in the orphanage, i knew her for a year, and i can still say she was the best friend i ever had, i haven't thought about her in a long time. and i didn't realize i even missed her. . ." i said and rubbed my temples. He stood and kneeled next to her on the floor. He sighed and touched her face.

"I've dreamed of her, but only vaguely do I recall it. . ." he muttered more to himself than me. I sighed and just then noticed she still held something gold in her slender fingers. I crouched down next to Yami and I gently pried her fingers from around it. Her fingers automatically tried to tighten around it, but I was still able to pull it away. I my eyes widened just as Yami gasped. It was a millennium item, but not one I thought I had seen before. It looked like a rose with a long shining golden stem, golden fragile looking petals all sharp and guarding the eye of Ra. Yami and I exchanged worried glances.

" Where do you think this came from Kaiba?" Yugi asked startled from behind us. I shrugged and started to fiddle with it. I poked one of the razor sharp petals.

"fuck!" I muttered and quickly jerked my finger away one small drop of blood slipped off and landed in the center of the eye of Ra. Suddenly a bright almost pink light blinded me. My mind went blank and I felt dizzy. Once I could see again I shook my head.

"what the hell was tha. . ." Yami asked shocked with wide eyes before,

"SETO! LOOK OUT!" Kyrrie screamed and shot up into a startled sitting possession. She looked confused , probably from her surroundings. She jerked her head in my direction, her eyes swimming and unfocused. As soon as the glazed look left her expression and recognition found its place on her features, she flung herself at me. She wrapped her slender tiny arms around my neck and sobbed. I pulled her closer and held her tightly. My chest suddenly hurt like hell, my heart felt like it was beating at triple time. She smelled heavenly. Like mango's and apple's. My hands stung where they touched her bare back, where her shirt was ripped off by that monster. . .suddenly I was furious, I wished I would have gotten my shot on that slime. None of my thought made any sense, and I couldn't focus on anything but her. '_Whats wrong with me?' _I thought to myself, only a mental whisper compared to the ringing in my ears. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, and I found myself longing for her in my arms. '_what the fuck?' _

"oh Seto, I have so much to tell you, but where am I? How did I get here? Why are you in Japan? How have you been? Hows Mokaba? How..." she asked rushing through her questions too fast, I smiled and cut her off putting my finger to her lips gently. _' why am I so flustered? And god is she adorable. . .what? _ I shrugged off my odd reaction and huged her once more, showing way more affection than I thought I could show to anyone other than Mokaba who was 'too old' for such things.

"ok so first off, this is my house, and I brought you here. Do you remember what happened?" I asked, she nodded grimly and looked at her hands seriously.

" I didn't mean to, i- I really just got so scarred..." she muttered in a small voice. I touched my thumb to her arm hoping to comfort her. She smiled weakly.

" its OK Kyrrie. He deserved it, and I'm here now." I reassured her.

" OK so why are you I here, in Japan? And how did you find me?" she asked. Straight to business. I stood and pulled her up along with me to the couch. Just then I noticed and remembered that she really had nothing on. I couldn't help looking, I couldn't not look. My eyes traced every inch of her exsposed stomach, up to her chest. _'Get a hold of yourself Seto. This is Kyrrie, plain old Kyrrie!' _ I orded myself silently, but still found it hard to look away.

"urm, maybe we should get you something to wear and something to drink then talk." I muttered ashamed to have been looking at her so hopelessly. She nodded as I drapped the coat ver her shoulders. Just then she turned around to see Yami, who I had forgoten was even in the room, silently looking at her in suprise.

YAMI'S P.O.V.

Kyrrie, whom was apparently my long lost sister turned around and our eyes met. They were the same piercing crimson hue my own eyes held. And so much much like mine in the fact that anyone could clearly see the knowledge in them. The trust and the pain. She was an open book. And she was shocked.

" Yami Mouto?" she asked in a very tiny unsure voice. I nodded and stepped towards her one step. She smiled.

"Atemu?" she asked more confident. I nodded again and she smiled even wider.

" I've been looking for you brother." she said. So it is true, all of it.

**/FLASH BACK/ **

_the sun was setting over the Nile. Sunlight danced in sparkles over my tanned skin. I sighed, it was only a matter of time until they found me. Until father punished em for running away. Its wasnt like I was hiding to well. I was too scarred to leave the palace grounds. I watched the water rush through the river quickly. In the distance I could hear running, more than likely looking for me. I sighed and stood up to walk towards them. Four guards ran to me with worried expressions. I mad a face and looked up at my personal guard Okpara. He slowed from his run to a stop to look down at me. _

" _my prince." he said as he knelt down in fount of me. I waved him up with my hand. He turned around to the other guards and nodded, they ran off._

" _where are they going, you've found me Okpa." I asked looking at his worried expression. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Atem, when you stormed off angry at Kyrrie she got upset and followed you. She's lost somewhere right now. And we cant find her. Do you have any idea where she could be?" he asked kindly. I huffed and crossed my arms. So what if my annoying little sister was missing. Who cares if she followed me out. _'she's only trying to copy me' _I thought angrily. But sighed and shrugged._

" _well I have to help the others find her. You shouldn't be so angry with her. Shes only four, and she was worried about you being outside. She thought something might happen to you. Aren't you worried she might get hurt?" he asked. I bit my lip trying not to be worried. I imagined her tiny sick body laying face down in the desert. Her gasping for air in the heat. I shook my head. It would be her fault for being so stupid if something happened. Still, would I miss her if I never saw her again? I thought not, but I could remember times when she wasn't so annoying, almost sweet. Like once when I knocked over mothers vase and she took the blame. Would I be sad if she wasn't there to make silly faces. And sneak into my room during the rainy season, when thunder storms were to loud and scary._

"_lets go, I think I might know where she is." I said and started running for the small pools of water near the back, in a secluded area. We ran for until the sun, that was already getting ready to set, had touched the horizon. _

_When we reached the small patch of dense palm trees and Sycamore trees tightly knit together. We walked into the little forest and fount the tree small ponds where tadpoles and little fish swam. And there she was. Sleeping curled up in a little ball and sucking her thumb. Her hair sprawled out in wild curls and her face peaceful. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Okpa raised his sword and a red spark came out of the end, signaling the others I guessed. I dint have time to worry about it though. I walked over to her and sat down. She looked really cute. I concluded. Just then she opened her big innocent crimson eyes, looking so much like mine. She smiled a big silly grin and launched herself at me. She held around my neck tightly sighing._

"_i swas sooo scaryid cuas chu brohder." she muttered sleepily as she curled against the crook of my neck. I smiled and realized something. Kyrrie is all I have left of Mama. We had to stick together. I carried her back into the palace. Father was so surprised to see me coudling her gently. _

" _did you find your sister Atemu?" he asked curiously. I nodded and smiled. From then on my father made a point to come see me while i was studied and to ruffle my hair when I did something good. _

**/END FLASH BACK/**

Kyrrie looks a lot like she used to. Her hair, black with her natural red and dark purple highlights. And her blond bangs swaying in her face. She was still tiny, thin and short. Only a little taller than Yugi. And her tan was light, not over powering against her soft features. She was beautiful.

Seto must have been thinking the same thing, he was staring at her with glazed over eyes and didn't seem to be in control of it. That made me angry. _'where does he think he gets off? Shes scared and probably about to hyperventilate. I know I just met her, but shes my little sister and I don't like the way hes looking at her. . .' _I thought and scowled.

"Kaiba. Watch yourself." I muttered too low for Kyrrie to hear. He snapped out of his daze and nodded looking worried. Kyrrie knelt down picked up the millennium item that looked like a rose. she smiled at Seto and me.

"well are you going to find me some cloths or do you exspect me to wander around your _house_ all day and get lost?" she asked with a wild tone. Seto laughed and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. She made a face and started up the stairs slowly. He quickly whispered next to my ear.

" somethings wrong with me. I need you to not leave me alone with her. And when shes gone I need you to fix this." he said with a really worried voice. I nodded and followed him, Yugi made a whining noise. I turned around to see him sneaking out Seto's front door.

"Yugi? Where are you going?" I asked sadly. He turned and looked down ashamed.

"well I figured you were too busy to have me hanging around. So I thought you would like it better if I left." he said sounding a little depressed. I laughed.

"Yugi I didn't stay here to be away from you. I want you with me always." I said and touched his shoulder. He beamed up at me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and started walking.

"Yugi, dont worry. Your still my most important. I just have a sister too. Speaking of witch we better go find them before kaiba ends up taking her ion the bed. . ." I said with a deadly tone. Yugi looked at me with a worried expression.

"what do you mean?" he asked innocently. I laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K.C.: well that was chapter three. . .i hope you guys liked it, sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooooo long to update. . .**


	4. Hot Topic closet

**K.C.: well here is chapter four. I hope you guys enjoy this installment of epicness!**

**Thank you's by the way, to Oblivious-Goddess for being my very first reviewer! I gives you a super cookie!**

**Also, I would like to thank Jamie-Louise for such a nice review! I was honestly about to say fuck it and give up on this Fanfiction! But then I was like OK never mind. I gives you three awesome cookies!**

**Oh and thank you Seethtruth, for pointing out the obvious. You get no cookie. . . **

**Kyrrie: well there goes ALL the cookies I made for Seto. . . **pouts****

**Seto: aww don't worry I can but you more cookies.**

**Kyrrie: it wont be the same!!!**

**Yugi: **running around naked on acid****

**Everyone: what the fuck? Oh never mind, the show must go on. . .**

**Everyone: that was wired.**

**Everyone: get out of my head! **jumps out of a window****

**K.C.: urm, well damn there goes all my friends. . .**

**Yugi: wow I may be fucked up, but that's really creepy of you if you only have fictional characters for friends. . . K.C.: of course I have other friends.!. Yugi: yea right. **screams** get away from me you giant purple platypus! **

**Kyrrie's P.O.V.**

The stairs in Seto's _house _was huge. At least thirty of them on this level and I had a bad feeling there were more somewhere. It was really weird to know I was being led up the stairs by two men I thought I would never see again. Seto held my left hand, acting really weird, but not as much as when he was younger. He seemed a lot softer around the edges, maybe being adopted had changed him. . .then there was Yami Mouto! Yami freaking Mouto! The king of games, the most famous person in japan and most of the world, who just to happened to be my brother, holding my right hand and my millennium item, the Rose of Truth in his other hand for me. They both gently tugged me up the stairs as I kept tripping over my own feet. When we finally got up those Ra damned stairs there were three hallways. THREE! We walked down the third one on the right, down four doors until we reached a big black door. I looked around, it was the only black door. Seto pulled out a key and unlocked the door motioning for me to go in first. I noticed a theme, everything was black and red. The carpet was a dark red, the walls black. A huge four poster bed was pushed into a corner, painted black, with a blood red blanket. There were_Avenged Sevenfold__, __HIM__, __Sum 41_, and _Marilyn Manson_ posters on the walls. Cloths scattered the floor and a PS3 was pulled half way across the room. I looked at Seto, the room and back to Seto cocking an eyebrow, this really didn't seem like his style, considering he was wearing what looked like my schools uniform with a blue trench coat. Someone in the back laughed. Then I noticed the Yami look alike almost hiding behind Yami.

"so I'm guessing Mokaba isn't much on cleaning eh Seto?" the shorter Yami asked. Seto chuckled. I looked at Seto and smiled hugely.

"Mokaba?" I asked yearning for the little boy I missed. Seto nodded and walked over to two smaller than the bedroom door, but still pretty big closet doors.

"yea I figured you would probably fit his cloths best. He's about your size small-fry." he said teasing. I scrunched my face up. I didn't know if Mokaba would like it very much if I wore his clothes. But as soon as Seto opened the closet I forgot my worries and lunged into the closet. It almost looked like a Hot Topic store in there. I sifted through cloths picking out some black tripp pants with red accents, and a tight black and red heart crest H.I.M. T-shirt. And I honestly couldn't help grabbing a few matching jelly bracelets. I closed the closet door and changed. Once I was changed I looked in the mirror. Blood was still splattered on my face. And I knew I couldn't hold back my panic any longer. I slowly slid to the floor and dropped my face in my hands. As quietly as possible I cried. I don't know how long it was until I herd the door creak open. I didn't look up at whoever picked me up. I didn't care. Before long I was warm. And laying on something soft. A bed, I realized. I snuggled further into the pillow and under the feathery soft blanket. And before I knew it I was drifting asleep.

Yami's P.O.V.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?" I yelled once we were down stairs. Seto's eyes widened as did Yugi's. He sighed and sat down on the leather sofa. I sat sown too on the love seat adjacent from the sofa. Yugi sat with me.

"I don't know. I was fine until I started fiddling with her millennium item, what is it called anyways?" he asked I frowned at his subject change but answered.

" I don't know, Bakura might though. But what do you mean?" I asked direction the conversation back to where I wanted it. He rubbed his temples.

" I don't know. I was holding it, and then I pricked my finger, those petals were sharp as hell, but I started to bleed and then there was this painful white flash. I couldn't see for a minute but before I had time to think about it Kyrrie woke up and I filed it away for later." he said sounding confused. I nodded listening.

" OK so why are you drooling over her?" I asked pissed off at his lame excuse. He closed his eyes and then leaned his chin on his hands, his elbows on his knees.

" well after I got over the blinding hot pain in my head I looked at her, and I really drought your going to believe me but I swear she was an angel. I don't get it, I never looked at her like that before. But suddenly I cant keep my eyes off of her. I really don't understand." he muttered the last part sounding really frustrated.

" I honestly didn't even think I liked girls. . . I mean I never thought that way about a man either, but I still never found anyone beautiful, pretty yea sure. Anzu is pretty. But she never appalled to me, no one ever did." he rushed through his sentence sounding embarrassed. I could feel how my face must have looked. Hilarious! I tried so hard not to laugh. He ducked his face in his hands and moaned.

" I. . .I'm sorry. . .but, wow. No wonder! I mean the richest guy in all of Domino never had one girlfriend. Geez Kaiba I never thought about it." Yugi all but yelled laughing. I tried really really hard not to laugh, but I failed. Seto stood up and stormed out of the room flustered.

"Ra damn you all to hell! I mean it get out of my house!" he yelled. That only fulled the flame of out laughter. Yugi rolled off the couch and held his sides. I started to tear up.

**Kyrrie's P.O.V.**

_I stood in a black emptiness. I was surrounded by pain, that was all I can think to explain it. My whole body hurt like hell and I could hear screaming all around me. Some of the voices I recognized and others I didn't. I stumbled around tripping over things that felt sometimes like fur and others like wet skin. I could hear a man crying. And suddenly there was enough light to see a man crouched over a girl crying his eyes out and nearly howling in agony. I stepped towards them and was shocked to see that the girl was me. I was covered in blood and pale. Almost white, my natural light tan was gone. My eyes open in a haunting dullness. The man holding me gently closed my eyes with his fingers. They were the first thing I could see in the dull light. There was a wedding band resting on the third finger of his left hand. The silver reflected brightly causing me to step closer. The man looked up, and thought I could not see his face I could see brilliant blazing sapphire eyes filled with so much pain that I had to look away. I knew those eyes, but I couldn't let myself believe that. The man I couldn't, wouldn't let myself recognize stood screaming wordlessly to the sky and suddenly there was a dragon above him. A blue dragon, that again I knew, but couldn't place the name. The dragon hovered low enough that the man could climb onto its back. Then the dragon soared up into the sky and at the mans command the dragon opened his mouth and out came a blinding blue beam of power. In the few seconds I could see everything. All the things I stumbled over, they were people and monsters. Dead. Blood everywhere. And at my feet, not more than a few inches from me were he worst sight I've ever seen. Yami, and Mokaba, Yami crouching over Mokaba in a protective way, both dead, both horrible maimed. I screamed bloody murder as everything went black._

I woke screaming up in a dark room, shivering from but not from cold. I opened my eyes and waited for them to focus. I was in a black room, confused I stood up and wiped the sweat away from my eyes. Mokaba's room I realized. Someone must have put me in his bed. I didn't remember. Just then the door opened, Seto and Yami both ran in.

"are you OK?" they asked in unison. I blinked still a little confused from sleep. I nodded.

"i had a nightmare, I still haven't gotten over them. . ." I said mostly talking to Seto, knowing he knew what I was talking about. He frowned.

"your a mess Kyrrie." he said. I scrunched my face up offended.

"who do you think you are telling me what I am and am not?" I asked angrily crossing my arms across my chest. he rolled his eyes.

"i meant you need a shower. Mokaba's bathroom is right through that door over there." he said in a kind voice, his bright sapphire eyes danced almost happily. I nodded still still reeling from my dream and the resemblance, and looked to where he was pointing, I didn't even notice that door earlier. I stood feeling slightly dizzy from standing too fast. I opened the door. The bath room was not huge, but pretty freaking big. There wasn't a bath tub, but a shower that looked like it might have a sauna in it. With three shower heads on the three walls that weren't glass. I smiled.

"oh by the way, guys were long over due for a loooong talk. So be ready when I get out." I said with out looking at them. I closed the door to the bathroom and stripped off Mokaba's cloths placing them on the shower. I stepped into the amazing contraption and turn the water to a scalding temperature. It hurt like hell at first but that felt so good. I scrubber at my face almost scratching. And then along my arms to my chest and legs. I let my hair under the jet of hot water and tried to pull out the tangles, I was almost hopeless when I found some Frutice on a counter in the shower. I grabbed it hoping Mokaba wouldnt be mad and put a small but large enough portion in my hand and used my fingers to comb It through. I stepped out of the shower after turning off the water and opened the only set of cabinets until I found a towel. I dried off and cleaned the water that had dripped on the floor.

I put the cloths back on grateful that Mokaba seemed to share my taste in style. Then I walked out of the bathroom and out of Mokaba's bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs, the millions of stairs! And into the living room where Seto, Yami and the mini Yami, who I'm sure had a name but if it was told to me I couldn't remember it. Yami smiled at me. Seto beamed. And the mini Yami, looked down shyly. I sat down in the only seat available, next to Seto.

"urm, my name is Kyrrie, but I'm sure you know that. Whats your name?" I asked to the boy sitting next to my brother. He looked up blushing but smiled sweetly.

"Yugi. Its nice to meet you." he said I smiled. Then I looked at Yami.

"OK big brother, where have you been all my life? I mean, you could have at least looked for me." I asked in a smaller less confident voice. He frowned and intertwined his fingers on his lap.

" well, I honestly don't know if you'll believe me, but I was trapped inside the millennium puzzle. I wasn't freed until someone could solve it, and that took roughly 5 thousand years. . .i wasn't reborn like you, I was just well here. I didn't have my body for awhile, I didn't get it until about a year ago. When I was faced with going into the after life. I beat Yugi here in a duel and thus I wasn't allowed to leave yet. I'm still meant to be here." he said in a long breath. I was skeptical at first. But I had read all the legends, heard all the story's, and witnessed the power of the millennium items myself.

" then why didn't you look for me after you got your body back?" I asked still a little hurt. He sighed and his brow pulled together.

" I didn't have my memory's, every now and then I'll get a flash or a dream, but I never seem to be able to decipher them. Its so frustrating!" he muttered.

"i always had the dreams, ever since I was a little girl. My mo- Angela told me they were nonsense, but when I saw your face on T.V. I knew it was you, and Amaterasu came to me in a vision. I said without realizing I was smiling. Yami nodded. And Seto touched my shoulder.

"i missed you, and papa all my life, and I didn't even realize you were real, I thought I was crazy. I mean with my powers. . . " I muttered feeling the real pain of not having them around.

" but I have my family back. Cause I have you, and Seto, and my little Mokie." I said so happy I could burst in gay happiness. Yami smiled so sincere all I wanted to do was hug him, and Seto actually looked close to tears.

"geez la weez Seto you really have gotten soft haven't you?" I asked playfully. His eyes widened, but then he just shrugged it off. Yami and Yugi burst into hysterical laughter.

" you don't know the half of it!" Yami said. I smiled at their uncontrollable state.

" if you two don't shut the fuck up I'm going to slap you both so hard in to last week it's going to take a team of surgeons to pull Wednesday out of you asses!?!" Seto all but shouted. I started laughing along with them. Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

"are you hungry?" Seto asked after our long lapse of laughter. I thought about it and realized I really was, that was strange cause I never ate. I nodded and he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he led us all into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside.

" want some curry?" he asked I looked up.

"what is curry?" I asked interested. He smiled and started pulling out ingredients. Chicken, rice onions, carrots and bamboo, and a sauce. He started cooking the concoction in a wok on the stove. I qquickly got bored and sat down at the table next to Yami. I smiled at him and did something surprising to me. I hugged him. I lunged myself at him and held on tightly. It took him a minute but he hugged me back. I buried my head on his shoulder and let a few happy tears escape. We pulled away and smiled at each other again.

"i really did miss you, even when I thought you were a figment of my imagination" I said just then Seto placed a plate of rice covered in chicken, vegetables and sauce. It smelled wonderful. I dug in and ate about half of it before I was full. I pushed the plate forward and sighed.

" Seto I had no idea you could cook like that." he smiled at my good criticism. I sighed. It was Seto's turn for interrogation.

" Seto, come here." I said and patted the seat next to me. He sat down and smiled at me. I returned the gesture and sighed again.

"whats the matter." he asked kindly I looked down at my hands and voiced my troubles.

" I know nothing about you guys. Seto it's been years since I've seen you, and I've never even met you before now Yami, I came looking for you so I could finally meat my brother, but I had no idea what I was going to say to you. I feel very stressed all o' the sudden." I muttered Seto put his arm around my shoulders, and Yami's were around my waist, they squeezed me tightly. I leaned my head against Seto's shoulders and squeezed Yami back.

"well, we do have a lot of talking to do, a lot of catching up, maybe we can hang out like this after school and stuff, I mean if you guys don't mind me being around that is. . ." I said the last part quietly. Yami laughed. I looked at him bewildered that he would laugh at me.

"oh eh, don't worry Imouto-san I'm not laughing at you, I was just, well it seemed silly that we wouldnt want to be with you." Yami said sobering up a bit. I smiled at the name. And sighed in content. It felt right to be here, in between Seto and Yami, in between my old best friend and my brother, my Nii-sama.

"How have your lives been? How much have I missed?" I asked looking at Yami but speaking to both. Yami smiled.

"well I've actually only been 'alive' for about a year now. I was trapped in my soul room in the Millennium Puzzle for roughly 5000 years. . ." he started, I frowned remembering something. Trying hard to remember how that would have even happened.

" I remember." I stated grimly. That wasn't one of my fondest memory's. It was probably the saddest. Yami down to me.

"do you? Could you help me remember?" he asked almost meekly. It was an odd tone coming from him. I nodded and tried to collect my thoughts.** (K.C.: I'm going to go back into another flashback, but I'm not sure if I'm putting too many in. this is one of those story's where knowing the past is very important. And so are dreams. . .so someone tell me. . .should I cut back on the flashbacks or not?) **

" Well, urm what do you want to hear?" I asked nervous. I've grown accustom to keeping my memory's and dreams a secret. It felt strange to have someone want to know. Or to be able to tell them even when I wanted them to know.

" I want to know how I died." he stated matter o' factually My eyes widened and I looked at my hands.

"we- well I- I. . ." I stuttered unsure of how to start. Seto tensed and turned to Yami.

"that's not fair Mouto, do you think she wants to think of that.?" he asked defensively Yami glared at him and Seto glared back just as snidely I blinked a few times hoping they would have stopped when I opened my eyes. But they were still going. I looked between them confused.

" don't worry about them Kyrrie-san they do this all the time." Yugi said softly as he touched my shoulder. I smiled. Yugi seemed very shy and quiet, but I was sure if one got to know him he was a loyal friend and a good person. I liked him already.

"why?" I asked ignoring Seto and Yami for now. He laughed and ran a hand through his odd hair, hair just like Yami's but less gravity defying.

"well before Yami came along Kaiba was the king of games, there was no one in the world who could beat him, until he stole my grandfathers blue eyes white dragon and ripped it in half. . ." Yugi said as he walked to Seto's refrigerator and grabbed a Dr. pepper like he owned the place.

" I wouldnt have ripped it if he would have just given it to me. . ." Seto glowered not breaking eye contact with Yami.

" whatever Kaiba. Anyway, well grandpa had a fell ill and was kinda in a coma, so figuring the only way I could wake him up, I went to duel Kaiba. Gosh that was a long time ago, about three years ago right Yami?" he asked Yami only nodded his head in response. Yugi took a breath to continue his story and I found myself engrossed in his story.

" well I wasn't really aware of Yami back then, it was more like he was a split personality that took control when I was in danger, or someone I cared about was in trouble. Well when I showed up, he took over and duel Kaiba, that was the day that he became Seto." he said almost whispering. I cocked an eyebrow.

" what does that mean?" I asked confused. Yugi was about to tell me when Seto interjected.

" it means that, for a very long time I had lost myself, I lost the reason to care, and didn't feel for anyone. I was a cold heartless bastard and everyday I am grateful for Yami showing me that I still had someone to take care of. I almost lost Mokaba, I almost pushed him away. I almost lost everything including my soul." Seto said his glare faltering and he sighed.

" do you mean that?" Yami asked his smirk gone and a smile replacing it. Seto stood up and put my plate in the sink. He didn't turn yet, his back turn towards us.

" yes, I truly do. You saved me, you saved Mokaba. Thank you, your like a brother to me Yami." he said. Yami gasped and Yugi's eyes widened. I smiled, Seto from what I could remember never said thank you to anyone, except maybe Mokaba, and once or twice to me. It was rare, and it always came from the heart with Seto, if he didn't mean it he wouldnt say it. From how Yugi and Yami acted it seemed they knew this fact as well.

"thank you as well Kaiba, you've saved me more than once." Yami acknowledged. Seto nodded and turned around, his eyes concealing his emotions. Using the mask.

" I'm still confused." I muttered. You smiled and started talking again very animatedly. He reminded me of a little faerie. And I wondered his orientation. . .

" Yami dueled Kaiba and when he released Exsodia he had won the duel. Yami used the Puzzle to mind crush Kaiba and clear his head of all anger and pain, allowing Seto to see the damage he was doing, it was ultimately up to Seto to make the decision to be nice thought, Yami just made the path clear to him." Yugi finished crossing his legs in the chair and propping his head on his hand and his elbow on the huge oak table. He just looked so adorable in a plushy like way that I wanted to hug him. I smiled.

"can I ask a really personal question? I mean its OK if you don't want me to, cause I am being noisy." I asked Yugi as he thought about it. I nodded and smiled widely, apparently I had earned his liking and he was really cool too.

" OK so don't be mad at me but I was wondering do you like boys or girl?" I asked leaning forward. His face fell. And he quickly looked down hiding his face in the shadows. Not quick enough I still saw his blush, seven different shades of red, all putting crayola to shame. and there was my answer No straight boy would blush like that. I smiled triumphantly. But then I realized that everyone in the room was silent. I looked at them oddly. Yami was standing very still looking at Yugi who hadn't looked up, like his life depended on the answer And Seto was looking at me with the same look. Except he looked almost mad.

" urm, well you see. Urm Kyrrie-san I just met you, and ah. . ." Yugi muttered and shook his head.

" I'm sorry Yugi I was just wondering. I had this gay friend back in America named Trey, and you reminded me of him. I'm sorry if I offended you." I said sadly, I didn't want to piss off the friends I just made. **(K.C.: I loves my Trey-kun) **

Yami sighed and relaxed slouching against the table. Seto did almost the same except he moved towards me putting his hand on my shoulder.

" oh, urm well in that case. . .i guess I'm . . ." he muttered so low I couldn't hear the last part.

"your what?" Yami asked coming closer. Truly interested. Yugi seemed really embarrassed. Almost like he wanted to disappear.

"i like boys" he whispered in a voice so small and innocent. I smiled, Yami smiled and Seto just looked smug.

"you guys don't think less of me now do you?" he asked suddenly worried. I smiled in reassurance.

" no little one, of course I don't think any less of you, what kind of person would I be then?" Yami asked kneeling down next to Yugi. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami. I turned to Seto sensing that they needed a moment.

"should we go in the living room?" I asked Seto. He smiled broadly. And led he way. Once we were seated on the couch sitting next to each other. He gently grabbed my hand that was holding the Rose of Truth. He touched the leaves gently as if they would shatter.

" what does this thing do?" he asked still tinkering with it. I shrugged.

"i have no idea. It kinda came to me when I fell into that 'place' where Amaterasu spoke to me." I said with a small smile for the comfort I felt around my beautiful guardian.

" what place? What was it like?" he asked his fingers moving from the Rose and to my hand. He intertwined our fingers. Holding my hand like he did when we were little. I smiled and raised our hands smiling. He returned the smile, his face almost glowing. It was odd and out of place on his features. He was always trying to hide his feelings when we were younger, but he wasn't that good at it. Not when it came to me and Mokie that is. But from what I remember seeing right before I fainted was Seto. His face hard and cold. No other emotions other than hate. Not hate for me I figured, but for that man, the monster that tried to rape me. Suddenly I realized that they were there. Seto, Yami and Yugi must have been there. They must have been the ones who saved me from that monster.

" thank you." I whispered my voice cracking and tears welt up in my eyes. They saved me. They really must care. Without even thinking about it he nodded.

" there wouldnt have been any choice for me at least, I knew you were in trouble before I took off running." he said and rotated his thumb over the top of my hand.

" what do you mean?" I asked picking at a string on Mokaba's pants.

" I was at school talking to Yami. We were bickering about something and we both felt really uneasy Then I recognized what your power felt like. I can do the same thing with your brother. So I took off running down the street, they followed. I missed you a lot." he said. I leaned my head down on his shoulder. It felt comfortable, and right.

" it did something to me." he spoke smoothly not looking at me.

"like what?" I asked. He started to chew on the inside of his cheek thinking. I waited patiently counting my breaths. I counted six and was about to take another one when Seto looked at me again.

" I don't know, but I feel fine, all I am is happy that your here." he said. Just then the huge front door busted open loudly. I watched a scrawny short, taller than me but short teen, wearing black and purple his hair in his face. He took off his jacket and draped it over his arm and started to walk my way. He didn't look up, he had in head phones and was holding a black and red Ipod, banging his head. I touched Seto's hand tighter.

"Mokaba?" I whispered. He nodded. Just then Mokaba looked up and saw Seto, he also saw a girl he probably didn't recognize sitting next to his brother holding his hand. He stared for a minute confused.

" are those my cloths?" he asked, his voice was so deep, almost the baritone Seto's voice was, but not as deep. He no longer had his baby chub, now a thin lanky but muscular teen with a slight peach fuzz going on. His big Grey eyes were wide with confusion. I nodded still looking at him.

" my god, there are only two people in the world with those eyes." he muttered. I smiled knowing he remembered.

" Kyrrie?" he asked, I nodded and threw myself over the sofa and onto him. He fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"KYRRIE! KYRRIE! KYRRIE-KUN!" he yelled squeezing me. I giggled and rolled on thee floor with him. Once our gay moment was done we sat up and grinned at each other.

" you look about as good in my cloths as I do." he said with a huge smirk. I laughed.

" yea well, I lost my cloths. Wait? Damn I lost my only school uniform." I said sadly. I really didn't have the money to buy another set.

" I can take you shooing for cloths and you can get a set then." Seto offered. I bit my lip.

" No Seto, I wouldnt feel right spending you money. And I would never make enough to pay you back. Hell I'm already going to not be able to pay my rent." I said while Mokaba helped me standing. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and layed my head on his shoulder.

" I always knew you'd be short." he said smugly. I glowered at him. Everyone was always calling me short.

" don't pick on my little chibbi." Seto said poking Mokaba. I stood still.

" Seto. Fucking. Kaiba." I hissed out through my teeth. He stopped poking Mokaba, he looked at me and smiled. About that time Yami and Yugi walked in the room. They stopped by the sofa, and Mokaba looked up with a huge grin.

" If. You. Ever. EVER. **EVER! **CALL ME THAT '_NAME' _AGAIN. . . I will calmly take the dullest blade covered in sand paper AND rust, cut off your RA BE DAMNED **TESTICALS!!! ** AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING **NOSE**!" I screamed. I was furious. Enraged. And pissed the fuck off. I turned to him and glared. Crossing my arms and scrunching my face up. Seto didn't do what I expected him too. Other times when he would tease me for my height, I would blow up and scream. And he would laugh his happy ass off, but this time he didn't. He automatically looked sorry. His face fell and he looked down.

" I'm sorry Kyrrie. I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you would laugh." he said sincerely. I bit my lip my anger fading and sighed. Another thing about me, I couldn't stay mad ever.

" wow Kaiba she rivals your passion to anger." Yami spoke with a snigger.

I skipped over to Yami already forgetting my fit. I hugged him. He hugged back chuckling.

" hey someone fill me in?" Mokaba said to Seto. I ignored him once he started to explain how I was Yami's sister.

" I have to go shooing Want to come with me?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

" of course." he said. We sat down and motioned for me to sit on the side Yugi wasn't. I did and took his hand this time, noticing Yugi held his other.

" do you know what the Rose does?" he asked I bit my lip.

" no not really, I do know it works directly to my affinity for giving and taking energy. But it can be used on its own. And I know that is is sharper than a knife. But the few memory I have with it are blocked. Amaterasu told me to find a priest to help me learn, but there are no priests of this time." I said sadly.

" well Seto is a priest, well Seth was. But we were thinking that Bakura might know something, would you be willing to talk to him?" he asked. I nodded.

" yea we kinda super bonded when we were about thirteen, when the bandits kidnapped me. If he remembers me then it would be great to talk to him." I said. He pulled a cell phone out of Yugi's pocket. He dialed a number and waited.

" yes tomb robber it is I." Yami spoke into the phone. He made a face.

" I have something very important to talk to you about. . . yes more important that stealing a T.V. No Bakura, yes. Just get here as quick as you can. I have something to show you and I think you'll be enthused." Yami spoke and hung up the phone. Then he turned and smiled at me.

" I'm really happy. I didn't think it would be this easy to move from the only home I know. But I'm not home sick at all." admitted while I watched Mokaba and Seto talk animatedly about some technology. That got me thinking. . .

" hey Seto, why are you so rich?" I asked he looked up and smirked.

" because I own the biggest company in most of Japan. I own Kaiba Corp. I am the creator of duel disks and all virtual equipment." he spoke proudly. I eyes widened.

" wow." I gasped. I had no idea that he owned a company. It was shocking.

" what happened to that snob guy that adopted you?" I asked leaning forward and for some reason wishing Seto would hold my hand again. Seto's face fell and I realized I must have asked the wrong question.

" oh urm I'm sorry of what I said if I said anything to offend you." I mumbled trying to sink into he couch. He chuckled.

" don't let it get to you, it doesn't me either. Not anymore." he said kindly. I nodded.

" did he die?" I asked concerned. He laughed.

" yes." he almost hissed. I was really confused.

" he threw himself out of the top floor of the Kaiba Corp. building. That's about forty three stories." he said with a dark humor. I was baffled at his attitude.

" what is supposed to be funny about that." I asked at his chuckling. Yami shook his head and whispered":

" From what I understand, Gozoboro Kaiba was a horrible man. He tortured Seto his whole life. And did many unforgivable things to him. Seto still has some ah anger issues toward the subject." I frowned at his explanation. It made me want to ask for more details. But that would just be noisy.

" I'm sorry." I said weakly. It made me sad to know Seto had hurt.

" stop apologizing. You do it a lot." he said dismissing. I blushed and nodded. I made the conclusion on my own that Seto had a lot of secrets. And I made it my new responsibility to find out the truth and help him over come anything he needed help with. It also meant I was planning on staying in Japan, and not going home next summer as I had sighed up for when I became part of the foreign student program. I switched places with a girl named Anzu Mazaki. She had a 4.0 just like me, a perfect attendance record, just like me, and was the perfect student to exchange with myself seeing how there was nothing to lose, and something to gain on both parts. With me, I was a a track star. I held the state championship title, and placed second in the national championship last year. There was no one in this sector of Japan who was faster than me. But the stakes were higher here than in America. The Anzu girl was a dancer. She was in ballet and was a third place in a competition last this year. It was a good trade. I had been stressing out about how to make the money to get here when the offer was made. I jumped on it and here I am. I frowned thinking about it. There was a knock on the door that pulled me from my thoughts. I assumed it must have been Bakura and jumped up. Seto reached the door at the same time as me but I jumped in front of him and swung the door open. Standing there was a tall muscular teen with unruly white hair. He wore a tight black tank and a tight black buckled jacket that resembled a straight jacket, black tripp pants and the millennium ring around his neck. I smiled and launched myself at him in a bone crushing hug. He grunted in surprise and tensed flipping me onto the ground. He held my hands above me head and was startling my stomach with a knife. Seto jumped forward and Yami ran from the other side of the room. I twisted using the fact that I was double jointed to quickly squirm out from under him, take his knife and put him in a head lock. I wasn't all that good at fighting, but I was good at evasion and the last minute kill. Bakura was tense under my hold. He stayed perfectly still.

" Kyrrie? Princess?" he asked carefully. I gave him a nuggie. Then I let him go as he twirled around and lifted me above his head spinning me. I laughed and giggled. He pulled me into a hug. Once dome we laughed again

" Oh Kura, I missed you. How was life?" I asked as we sat down. Seto was standing there shaking his head.

" who the hell do you think you are tomb robber?" Seto yelled grabbing his collar. I sighed and sat down, I hadn't even been here for more than a day and I already understood that Seto went off like this a lot.

" quit Seto, we were playing, Kura would never hurt me. He owes me big time." I pointed out wiggling my eyebrows. Bakura smiled sheepishly. And shrugged.

" really? What for?" Yami asked curious. I smiled at the diversion as Seto placed Bakura on the ground.

" well I saved Bakura's life." I spoke proud. Bakura shook his head.

" I had the situation under control. I didn't need your help." he insisted. I rolled my eyes and sat down getting ready to tell my story. I patted the couch where I sat next to Yami, for Seto to sit down. Mokaba sat on the floor in front of me and I started to play wit his hair, I pulled it out of the pony-tail and ran my fingers through it like I used to to help him sleep. Seto grabbed my free hand and Bakura sat down on the arm of the love seat adjacent of the sofa. Yugi sat on the floor as well watching Yami intently. I wondered as a side thought what there was between the two of them.

" well OK, so back in Egypt when we were kids I was kidnapped by bandits from my mothers garden. My mother died giving birth to me and that made my father way over protective, actually I think that's why Atemu hated me so much." I added sadly. Yami shuffled his feet nervously.

" I didn't hate you, I was just jealous. And I defiantly didn't hate you forever. When I ran away and you tried to find me, I realized you weren't such a bother after all." he said smiling. I nodded remembering.

" I thought you didn't have your memory's" I pointed out. He shrugged.

" I remember selectively. I remember the day we met Seth." he added. Seto looked up supriSed I smiled and nudged him.

" yea and that's a story I'll tell you later Seto, but anyway, I was in her garden looking for her spirit. I always marveled in the occult Well I was out there when I wasn't suppost to be in the garden, actually I wasn't suppost to be anywhere unattended to. I couldn't go anywhere with out a guard. I hated being attended to so much so I ran off a lot. Well a tall man with no shirt and jet black hair ran up holding a bunch of jewels. He spotted me and panicked So e grabbed me up and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. That night I was crying, the man kept watch of me constantly. I just wanted to go home. Well a little boy with white hair walked up to me and tole me everything would be fine. He told me his name was Bakura and that his father really didn't want to keep me here, but that he had no choose They were part of a rebellion against the Pharaoh, my father. I didn't tell them that, afraid it would get me killed. Bakura explained that the Pharaoh had sent an army to destroy his village because they couldn't pay their dues. I told him that that didn't sound very fair and that I would have to have a talk with daddy, Bakura was the only one who knew that I was the princess Well anyways he helped me escape from his father and back to the palace. I imagine he got his hide tore up for that. His father didn't seem like the type to let something like that go." I said using my hands to tell my story as I often did. Bakura smiled.

" oh hell yes, I was beat and sent to bed with out dinner. He didn't speak to me for a month." Bakura gloated, as if he were proud to have been in trouble. I rolled my eyes.

" well anyway, when I was fourteen, Yami was sixteen, and he had been Pharaoh for about two four years. He tried to give my space in a way daddy had not. And I was in training to be a high priestess and I had an affinity for healing. I kinda still do." I said blushing. Yami smiled a weird way, I assumed he was remembering things he had forgotten.

" well anyway, I was allowed to do just about anything, except leave the palace grounds. I was a very disobedient young girl so I desired I would leave anyway. I got lost in the desert, I had no water or food. I was stumbling around aimlessly in a sand small sandstorm when I herd screaming. I looked around confused until I herd another scream. I thought I recognized the voice and ran of int heat general direction. I cam up to a cliff and saw a hand gripping onto the side for dear life. When I reached the edge I looked down and saw a head full of white hair. I knew only one person in the world who could have hair like that. **( K.C.: I couldn't help another flashy!)**

**/flashback/**

_I was hopelessly lost, and had no idea where I was going. The sun was setting and I was starting to worry. I wished vaguely that I had the my Rose with me, but remembered I tossed it on my bed in a rebellious rage towards Atemu. I kicked the sand in front of me angrily and pouted my lips crossing my arms over my chest._

" _well I guess it cant get worse." I mumbled, just then as if to prove me wrong the wind kicked up and sand was spinning out of control everywhere. I yelped and pulled my royal red robes out of my little leather pack. I hadn't worn them earlier because it was a sure give away and I would be caught immediately. But I had thought to bring them in case I got in trouble and needed to prove who I was. Pulled the robes on and tried to hide from the storm as best as possible. It wasn't long until I wished I had brought my Rose with me, but remembering I had tossed in into my sleeping chambers as a sign of angry rebellion to Atemu, I wished I kept better control of my temper. Suddenly I thought I herd a faint whisper over the screeching sand. I poked my head out of my cloak for a moment before chalking it up to my imagination. But just as soon as I snuggled into my safe place again I herd it louder, more defined. The whisper was a scream for help, muted under the storm. I debited running out into this weather and trying to find some stranger. But it didn't feel like a stranger, I almost thought I recognized the voice. That was what had me decided to venture out in to the sandstorm like a crazy fool. I ran the direction I hoped was where the screaming came from only to run up to a cliff. I scanned the area for anything, about the time I was ready to turn and run the other direction I saw a hand, holding onto the loose rocks and sand for dear life. I ran up to the edge to offer my help. The first thing I saw was white hair, kept so unnaturally clean for someone in the desert. _

" _Bakura. Take my hand!" I insisted. He looked up and his eyes widened. He smiled such a happy smile, and tears welt up in his chocolate brown eyes. I saw the trust in his eyes: **don't let me die. **I nodded and reached for his hand. He grabbed my hand and started to pull up the other one. I had him held tightly with both hands, and was starting to pull him up slowly. _

" _how my I ask did you end up hanging from a cliff?" I asked my voice strained from holding his weight and pulling so hard. I could feel my hands getting sweaty and I hoped I could get him up here safely. _

" _you say that as if you think I meant to put myself here." he muttered his voice as strained as my own but he manged annoyance better than I did. I rolled my eyes and pulled as hard as I could. He got onto his knees and smiled. _

" _oh shit!" he yelped as the ledge started to give away. I panicked and tried to pull harder. But the further I got him up the more the cliff crumbled and started to fall apart. I looked around for something to hold onto._

" _Kyrrie! Please!" he screamed a he started to sway from side to side. I bit my lip and pulled again using everything I could muster. _

" _ARGH!" He screamed as a big rock crashed into his face. I watched the blood ooze down his face. I planted my feet knowing I had one last try._

" _oh Ra no, don't let him die!" I screamed trying to focus my priestess powers and find a solution._

" _Bakura. Do you have anything to push yourself up with?" I yelled. He looked around and nodded._

" _yes, but it wont hold me long." he added weakly, he sounded exhausted and in a lot of pain. I wanted to cry, but held back as not to worry Bakura. This was either going to work or kill us both, and I was worried that the latter alternative was a lot more likely._

" _I know, I only have one try. Put your feet there and I'm going to pull with everything I've got. You push up the same way. Try and jump onto the ledge and over the collapsing parts. Do you think you can do that?" I asked scared he was too tiered. _

" _yes I'm sure I can make it. But what about once I get up there. Wont the weight be too much." he asked I bit my lip harder. _

" _well. Maybe if we move in time it will be OK." I said hoping I sounded reassured. His mouth formed a tight line and he nodded._

" _all right. On three." he spoke sounding determined_

"_and if I die. Know that I'm glad you were the last person I saw." he spoke softly. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to hold back my tears._

" _don't talk like that. Your not dead yet. OK. One. Two. Three." I yelled and jerked as hard as I could. He did his part as well and pushed up. I pulled harder, and watched in slow motion as he reached to ground and landed on one foot. He grabbed me and lunged again. I closed my eyes and hoped I wasn't about to die. We hit the ground hard. I kept my eyes closed and he held me just as tightly, still scarred that the ledge would colander When I didn't I opened my eyes and looked at my old friend. His face was bad._

" _oh Ra Kyrrie!" he yelled and hugged me tightly to his chest. I hugged him back and smiled._

" _your not dead." I spoke happily. He smirked._

" _no such cliff will bring down the mighty King Thief Bakura!" he said proudly. I sighed and placed my hand on my face._

" _oh brother." I mumbled._

" _cant you please find a normal job, you dirty bandit." I said rudely, teasing. I stood and dusted off my cloths, noticing that the storm had passed. He jumped up and hugged me once more. I yelped and smiled._

" _thank you. Now I don't say that too often so you better feel honored." he muttered and started to dust off his pants as well. I laughed._

_' me? Princess Kyrrie or the Rose. Feel honored that a third class bandit said thank you? Please." I laughed as his smirk faltered. I smiled and touched his face._

" _that's pretty bad huh?" I asked my voice losing its playful edge. He shrugged, but I also saw him wince as I touched it._

"_here let me help, I have a healers hand." I spoke and raised my hands. A light pink light started to glow from my hand to his face. I could feel the cut sealing, and the blood fading. He gasped at the feeling of being healed. I remembered the feeling from the first time I learned to heal. I had fell down and broken my wrist, and when I started to rub it the pain eased and there was a warm numbness as the bone reared itself. _

" _thank you. I am truly in your debt." he muttered and smiled proudly. He still had a scar covering his eye, but he didn't seem worried. Saying he would tell his comrades that he got it in a fight with a royal guard. _

" _but how will you prove it?" I asked he faltered not having thought of that. I thought about it and pulled out my bag. I dug through it and found what I was looking for. _

" _this is something very special to me Kura. It belonged to my mother, and I want you to take care of it." I said before pulling it out. He nodded enthused._

_You promise not to sell it.?" I asked still not sure. He nodded again and I saw the truth in his eyes. I decided to trust him as he had trusted me when I saved him. I pulled out the Millennium Ring and handed it to him. His eyes grew huge and he gently grabbed it. When he touched the golden ring a felt a hot power sear through me, as I was touching the ring too. He jerked away. I smiled._

" _don't worry, that just means that the Ring has found someone who can handle its powers. It take s truly good person to hold the Ring, and a very strong one to wield it. But be careful, it has been known to corrupt people.?" I warned and let go of the ring. He was still wide eyes as he attached it to a golden chain he wore around his neck._

**/end oh the flashback/**

" yea, that's pretty much what happened." I said finishing my story. Everyone in the room was paying close attention.

" so that is how the thief ended up with the ring." Yami said. I nodded sheepishly.

" oh man look at the time. Mokaba its time for you to go to bed." Seto said leaving no room for him to argue. He sulked and hugged me.

" aww Seto, its only 1:30 cant he stay up?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him and pouting my lip. He look like he was having a hard time not caving in.

" no, but I guess we can pull out the mattresses for when Mokaba has a sleep over. And we can sleep in the living room." he said as to avoid looking at me any longer. Me and Mokaba both said 'yay' and jump up and down. We stood out of the way as the boys pulled in two king sized mattresses. It was decided that me Yami, and Seto,i would sleep on one mattress and Mokaba, Yugi and Bakura on the other. I slept between Seto and Yami, and Mokaba slept above my head between Bakura and Yugi. Yugi slept above Yami. We ended up talking until the sun rose and falling asleep one by one. I was the last asleep. The last thing I thought before I drifted off was that for the first time in a wile I was happy. I smiled and closed my eyes falling into a peaceful slumber.

**K.C: well that was chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And tell me what you think. Review review! REVIEW!**


End file.
